Warrior cats : Gems of the clans
by Firestorm of Thunderclan
Summary: Five cats Five destinies. And the peace of Gemclans is about to change. FIve cats come along. One from each gem. And the fate of Gemclans is in their paws. This is my first story so DON'T JUDGE ME.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"**A Gem shall appear in every clan.**

**Saving the clans is what they can. **

**Born on the same date.**

**The clans' future is in their fate.**

**They will be the clans' saving light.**

**On the day they become warriors, they must unite.**

**When they battle comes, starclan can't speak to them, but they must not think starclan has left.**

**But beware, evil will try to send them to their death."**

Emeraldclan: Leafshade bolted up from his nest. The lines of a new prophecy flashed in his mind. He knew that moonstoneclan had given him this prophecy and he set down. The prophecy said that a gem shall appear in every clan. Does that mean the other medicine cats got the same prophecy? He will have to ask tomorrow as it was the half-moon.

Sapphirine Clan: Riverripple opened his eyes and looked around. He knew what this meant. A new prophecy has begun. He will see if the other medicine cats have gotten the same prophecy. But for now , he'll try to figure out what it mean.

Onyxclan: Darkmoon nearly yowled. He woke up and found himself in the medicine cat den and started to calm down. This new prophecy was very interesting. He'll have to ask if the other medicine cats got the same prophecy.

Topazclan: Moorbreeze woke up from her dream. It was a new prophecy. She padded out and stared at the stars, trying to figure out what the prophecy meant. The the next half-moon, she will ask if the others got the same message from starclan.

Crystalclan : Smokecloud nearly woke up the clan when he screeched. The normally calm medicine cat was freaking out. He calmed down and tried to figure out what the prophecy meant. He decide to ask if the other medicine cats got the same prophecy at the next half-moon.

~At the half-moon~

The five medicine cat meet in front of the starstone cave.

"How's prey running, Darkmoon?" asked Leafshade.

"Fine." replied Darkmoon. "You?"

"Fine as well." replied Leafshade. "What about you Riverripple?"

Riverripple nodded. "Prey's fine in Sapphirine clan."

After the medicine cats exchange news. They walked in silence until he reached the starstone.

" I got a prophecy!" blurted out Leafshade before they rested.

" Wait, so did I!" The rest followed.

"Let's ask moonstoneclan tonight. Maybe we can get some answers."

They rest their noses on the starstone and fell asleep.

The five cats woke up to find the others in the same clearing. They looked around. Five cats walked out of the starlight.

They five medicine cats recognized the cats.

"Rubyheart!"

"Obsidianshadow!"

"Pearlrbreeze!"

"Diamondrush!"

"Opalsky!"

The Moonstoneclan cats nodded to the medicine cats." We'll look after the heroes, but while they are awake, you must take care 0f them."

"We will."

" Watch for the gems. Help and save them from evil. We have to go now."  
The medicine cats watched as the starclan cats faded into starlight and found themselves back next to the starstone. They made an agreement to look for the "gems" and help them. After that they returned to their own clans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apprenticed**

Emeraldkit bounce outside the nursery with his littermates Flamekit and Dreamkit. Today they were going to be apprentices! They gather below the high rocks and saw their parents, Firestorm and Goldenheart looking at them with pride. They bounded up the Highledge. He spotted the Medicine cat, Leadshade, look at him weirdly but he shook it off. The Leader of Emeraldclan, Grassstar, smiled at them and started.

"Warriors, today we gather for three of our kits are ready to become apprentices"

Leafshade called out" _Cats of Emeraldclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Promise. Your next medicine cat will be Dreampaw_.

Grassstar nodded and said " _Dreampaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafshade_?

_Dreampaw's voice rang out "I do"_.

Leafshade smiled and said "_Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats_." Grassstar said"_The good wishes of all Emeraldclan will go with you_."

Emeraldkit nodded. Now he understood why his sister was always in the medcine cat den.

Grassstar turned to him and flamekit.

"_Flamekit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mentor will be Falconwing_. _I hope he will pass down all he/she knows on to you."_

_Falconwing__**, **__you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkblaze, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and Determined. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

Then he turned to him.

"_Emeraldkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emeraldpaw .Your mentor will be Me myself _. _I hope I can pass down all I knows on to you."_

Emeraldpaw gasped. He was to be the LEADER'S apprentice? He swear he would have to train as hard as possible.

Sapphirekit bounded out of the nursery with her brother Rainkit and her sister Lilykit. Today was the big day! They gather beneath the Fallen rocks and waited for their leader. Oceanstar came out of his den and yowled.

"Warriors, today we gather for three of our kits are ready to become apprentices"

Riverripple called out" _Cats of Sapphireclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Promise. Your next medicine cat will be Lilypaw_.

Oceanstar nodded and said " _Lilypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafshade_?

_Lillypaw's voice rang out "I do"_.

Riverripple smiled and said "_Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats_." Oceastar said"_The good wishes of all Sapphireclan will go with you_."

Sapphirekit nodded. Now he understood why her sister was always in the medicine cat den.

Oceanstar turned to her and Rainkit.

"_Rainkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mentor will be Stormfall _. _I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."_

_Stormfall__**, **__you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Currentrush, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and courageous . You will be the mentor of Rainpaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

Then he turned to him.

"_Sapphirekit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sapphirepaw .Your mentor will be Me myself _. _I hope I can pass down all I knows on to you."_

Sapphirepaw gasped. She was to be the LEADER'S apprentice? She swear she would have to train as hard as possible.

Onyxkit padded the nursery as calm as possible. On the outside, he may look like a normal kit. On the inside, he was bouncing with excitment. Today wa his big day. Well… he and his littermates, wolfkit and shadowkit. They walked into the clearing and stood beneath the stonehill . Duskstar nodded at them , but Darkmoon called out first.

Darkmoon called out" _Cats of OnyxClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Promise. Your next medicine cat will be Shadowpaw_

Duskstar nodded and said " _Shadowpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Darkmoon_?

_Shadowpaw's voice rang out "I do"_.

Darkmoon smiled and said "_Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats_." Duskstar said"_The good wishes of all Onyxclan will go with you_."

Onyxkit nodded. Now he understood why his sister was always in the medcine cat den.

Duskstar turned to him and Wolfkit.

"_Wolfkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mentor will be Blackstripe_. _I hope he will pass down all he/she knows on to you."_

_Blackstripe__**, **__you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustfur, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

Then he turned to him.

"_Onyxkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Onyxpaw .Your mentor will be Me myself _. _I hope I can pass down all I knows on to you."_

Onyxpaw gasped. He was to be the LEADER'S apprentice? He swear he would have to train as hard as possible.

Topazkit bounced out of the nursery in excitement. Today was the day she and her littermates became apprentices! She could not wait for the tie when she could hunt, patrol but for now even going out of camp seems like a good idea. They padded underneath the Tall Rock.

Moorbreeze called out" _Cats of Topazclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Promise. Your next medicine cat will be Breezepaw_.

Harestar nodded and said " _Breezepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafshade_?a

_Breezepaw's voice rang out "I do"_.

Moorbreeze smiled and said "_Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats_." Harestar said"_The good wishes of all Topazclan will go with you_."

Topazkit nodded. Now she understood why her sister was always in the medicine cat den.

Harestar turned to her and swiftkit.

"_Swiftkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mentor will be Runningwind_. _I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."_

_Runningwind,____you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Windblaze, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and Adventurous . You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

Then he turned to him.

"_Topazkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Topazpaw .Your mentor will be Me myself _. _I hope I can pass down all I knows on to you."_

Sapphirepaw gasped. She was to be the LEADER'S apprentice? She swear she would have to train as hard as possible.

Crystalkit bounded out of the nursery in excitement. Her littermates, Cloudkit and skykit bounced next to her. All three were shaking with excitement. Today they were going to be apprentices! They gather under the high branch, a long branch sticking out of the tree the leader made her/his den. Crystalkit was still quivering with excitement. The ceremony brgun.

Smokecloud called out" _Cats of Crystalclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown Promise. Your next medicine cat will be Skypaw_.

Eaglestar nodded and said " _skypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Smokecloud_?

_Skypaw's voice rang out "I do"_.

Smokecloud smiled and said "_Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats_."

Eaglestar said"_The good wishes of all Crystalclan will go with you_."

Crystalkit nodded. Now she understood why her sister was always in the medicine cat den.

Eaglestar turned to her and Cloudkit.

"_Cloudkit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mentor will be Skystreak .I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."_

_Skystreak ,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mistfall, and you have shown yourself to be quick and Strong. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

Then he turned to her.

"Crystal_kit__**, **__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crystalpaw .Your mentor will be Me myself _. _I hope I can pass down all I knows on to you."_

_Crystal_paw gasped. She was to be the LEADER'S apprentice? She swear she would have to train as hard as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I need more cats before I continue the story. so HELP ME OUT. To whomever reading this story, plz fill in the form below for me it will help out ALOT.

Name:

Clan: (Emerald/Sapphire/Onyx/Topaz/Crystal)

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Siblings/Mate/Kits: (Plz describe)

Back Story:

Permission to kill off character:

Picture: (Optional)

Guys I want some cats in ALL the clans. Not just one: Yes There may be deputies but only ONE for each can and their first come first serve. Plz help me out. I'm also looking for a few kittypets and loners and rouges that will come into the story later. Help me out and gimme some cats okay? THX GUYS!

~Fire That Blaze Through the Forest

| -| | | | \ \- | _|

| | | | | | \ \ | |

| | |-| |- | | | \ \ | |_|

|_| |-| |_| \_\ |_|

LOL! That was me epic failing.


End file.
